lgdrfandomcom-20200214-history
February 1704 (7)
= La Gloire du Roi - February 1704 = Weather this month *No seasonal freezing occurs. *Rainfall in the Pacific. Events Of Importte Pertaining To Recent Matters Jassy *At Jassy the Ioan Buhus (Grand Chancellor) Nicolaei Cantemir lets it be known that King Louis XIV of France has invited the Hopsdar Prince to be an honoured guest at the wedding celebrations of the King's son and heir, the Dauphin. Regretfully, as is well known, Mihail Racovita swore a solemn oath upon returning from his first and only journey abroad never again to cross his countries borders except in need of its defence. However, Prince Mihail's own son and heir, Prince Alexandru, together with his sister, the Princess Tatiana, will be making the journey as representatives of Moldavia, taking with them the best wishes of the nation for the burgeoning future of all sovereign dynasties. The Hague *King William III of England & Scotland has died suddenly, partly no doubt on account from shock over the French invasion of England. His wife Queen Mary had proceeded him to the grave in 1695. St. Petersburg *In the new Russian town of St. Petersburg, which is still under construction on the main island on the River Neva, is the Tsar's winter palace. One of the rooms of this magnificent place is being fitted out in a very lavish and special way. It isv to be known as the Amber Room since it sports panels of amber backed with gold leaf and mirrors, all made to a baroque design by Carlo Fontana and Michetti Niccolo. Dresden *Saxony's Army of Relief has dug fieldworks to protect its position south of the siege lines of the city of Dresden. Late in the month the 18 dragoon squadrons of the Reichsarmee of the Southern Circle appeared to the east of the Army of Relief and sent forward detachments to harry the Saxons. They skirmished with Saxon hussars and got the better of the engagement, driving in the hussars and causing them considerable loss. Before this happened the Prince de Vaudemont attempted to draw out Saxon cavalry from the same army by deploying his 26 squadrons of cuirassiers of the Eastern Circle in provocative positions, throwing forward a squadron or two to goad the enemy into skirmishing with them. He did this with more caution than enthusiasm and the Saxons declined to take much notice. His Sacred Majesty Emperor Leopold is known to have then ridden over to speak to Vaudemont. *From the city Prince Frederick Augustus II of Saxony took his leave and with safe passage guaranteed passed through the Imperial lines and travelled by coach to Versailles. *The 6th Imperial Army withdrew from its position facing the Prussian field army to the north and entered the siege lines where it has taken on duties of blockade to keep the city cut off. Versailles & Reims *Having made it to the French royal court, the Prince of Saxony - appearing wearing black clothes laced yellow - pleaded with King Louis XIV to 'save my principality from the Imperialists by the use of military force!' Other guests also came to Versailles this month - most notably Prince Alexandru Racovita and Princess Tatiana Racovita of Moldavia. Countess Donna Maria Monteluci was to represent the Prince of Bavaria at the Dauphin's wedding which has been held at Reims Cathedral rather than at Versailles, so the guests joined His Most Christian Majesty in going there. Amongst those now residing at Reims following this lavish affair are various notaries including Msr. Visentin and those noted above. New York *Numerous bordellos across the Americas, as well as far afield as the Levant, appear to have taken great exception to the French war against England and are refusing to 'serve' French sailors at the moment! Quite what the King of France has done to upset the Madam's is anyone's guess! Munich *Archbishop Prince Joseph Clemens of Liege-Cologne has arrived at Bavaria as a guest since the Pope is here carrying out a state visit. *The Pope has decreed that the Archbishop of Mexico City is hereby recognised as a cardinal of Mother Church. His Holiness also recognises the Archbishop of Manila as a cardinal. However, neither are given the honour of Primate since they must first be found to serve faithfully as cardinals before such a promotion can be envisaged. Finally, the Bishop of Toledo, in the light of the present frictions between Portugal and Spain, shall be named as Primate of Iberia in March 1706 providing that Portugal and Spain have not gone to war in the interim, and assuming the lack of any scandle. His Holiness expects His Eminence to use his influence to maintain peace amongst the flock of Christ congregated in the Spanish Peninsular. The Pope is staying at Nymphenburg Palace as the guest of Electoral Prince Maximillian of Bavaria. His Grace escorted His Holiness as he went around the city, along with an honour guard formed by Spanish troopers of the Elector's Guardias Espangnoles. Clement XI inspected the Bavarian guards, consisting of two cuirassier squadrons of the aforementioned regiment, and the four infantry battalions of the 6th Brigade under General-Major von Wolter. He then was shown the Dom zu Unserer Lieben Frau ('Cathedral of our Blessed lady') which His Holiness is due to reconsecrate next month. Iroqouis Lands *The Council of the Five Nations has been called together to examine a French treaty proposal binding France and the Iroqouis tribes to peace. The terms offered, in brief, are that France will not settle or trespass on Iroqouis lands and that the Iroqouis will not join with the English and attack the French. This was entirely acceptable to the Iroqouis who have declared the Iroqouis Treaty 1703 to be binding, agreed and signed. London *In a tragic turn of events Mister Grenville de Coursey has been beaten up so severely by other inmates that he died while incarcarated as an debtor in the grim surroundings of Newgate Gaol. It is known that the last visitor he had was a welldressed lady called Ms. Belle Watling. *In government circles in London and in some coffee shops it is being confidently said that the French intend to put a Jacobite on the throne, which belies their claim to bring freedom of religion. Some Londoners are wondering what else the French are lying about? Some believe the French have made it clear that they wish to do this and are not therefore lying, but most the city folk choose to think otherwise! *Following news from The Hague of the King's demise William IV has been pronounced as the new King of England and Scotland. William is Prince of Orange-Nassau and the son of William III and Mary. No date has been set for the coronation. Chatham *It came as a complete surprise when eight Swiss mercenary battalions of the French Army nonchalantly came to Chatham from the landward south side and marched straight through the gates, seizing the naval base. The Royal Navy ships in harbour refused to submit, but the French have taken Chatham! They could see in harbour 44 ship of the line, eight cruisers and 14 auxiliaries. Also off the port on the Thames are seven more ship of the line and three auxiliaries. Of the ships in harbour, those of the Blue Division weighed anchor as the Swiss entered and put out to sea. These - under Lord Admiral Price - amount to 43 lineships and three cruisers (that is, most of the ships in harbour have now left!). Government and Navy offices in Chatham have been ransacked by the Swiss. Madrid *The three battalions of the Spanish Foreign Legion have left Madrid and are marching south. It is known that they are heading for the coast at Cadiz. Zurich *Fernandes Tomás has asked Karl Anton Am Rhyn what troops the Swiss Cantons has available to hire, and on what terms? Adrianople *Bey Yegen Pasha has overseen the renovation of the Eski Saray palace. This great palace was first built on the right bank of the river Tunca by Sultan Murad II in 1450 when Adrianople was still the capital of the Empire, before the fall of Constantinople three years later, and it was extended by all his successors up to and including Suleiman the Magnificent. The sprawling palace incorporates the island of Saray Ichi and its exotic, rich gardens, for which the city is justly famous across the Empire and beyond, are dotted with various elegant pavilions for rest and relaxation. The area around Adrianople has for centuries been the favourite hunting ground for Ottoman sultans, particularly for hawking, with many choosing to reside at Eski Saray for more than half the year though the seraglio and treasury have since moved to the Topkapi in Constantinople. It is also interesting to observe that the city of Adrianople is the traditional mustering ground for Ottoman expeditions whether operating in the Balkans or along the Danube; the sultan’s military tent-pavilion is pitched ceremonially at the city gates together with the famed horse-tail 'tug' or standard. Once the palace's renovations are completed next month Bey Yegen Pasha intends to formally invite the Sultan to visit, perhaps for a summer of hawking in the palace’s hunting park. Alderney & Goteborg *In the English Channel north of the Isle of Alderney the English 1st Baltic Fleet of 56 ship of the line under Vice-Admiral Graves made contact with the Dunkirker Fleet led by Contre-Amiral Rene Duguay-Trouin and numbering 28 corvettes. Acting aggressively the English line of battle bore down on the Jacobites, who veered away to avoid battle. This brought the English closer to the French shore than the privateers while the distance between the two had closed. At dawn Duguay-Trouin took his ships toward Le Havre but was profoundly shocked to discover that Graves' presumed ungainly vessels were not only keeping pace with his own but had put on extra sheets of sail with a full suit of staysails between the masts! Try as he might his fleet could not lose the English and they kept closing the distance dangerously! In desperation he ordered all his ships to put on full sail and head on with the wind. This took them a great distance - to off Goteborg! Graves is behind him, still within sight... Duguay-Trouin's ships are now trapped against the shore with the English Men O'War bearing down upon them and their seaward escape route now closed... The chase has allowed Duguay-Trouin to take a detailed look at Graves' ships: the flagship is a 100- gun vessel, the rest are carrying 70 guns but lie slightly lower in the water than he would normally expect. They handle very well, and as already stated have some unusual sail and rigging arrangements. Bristol *The Duke of Berwick has told Director Frederick Taylor to ensure the HWIC's mills set to work overtime to manufacture powder and shot for his forces, but learnt in return that none of the mills are capable of this; they are geared to turning out weapons only and not ammunition! El Escorial *Seymour Semon, Spain's Minister for Trade, was overheard to say that while France and England are at war 'we will try to win markets for our colonial tobaco, sugar, and spices!' He also claimed that French and English colonies in the Americas seem to be in trouble with food shortages, Indians, piracy and Jacobite plots... So merchants really should favour Spanish ports from where they can pick up supplies and cargo at less risk! Cadiz *Rodrigo Martello, Spain's Viceroy of Africa has inspected the HWIC shipwrights in Cadiz while visiting the port and local yard (which both the HWIC and Portobello companies have permission to use for contract work). He noticed that there weren't any HWIC ships in harbour, and on a different matter expressed his hope that he would be here to welcome the Spanish Foreign Legion when it turned up. Yorktown *In Yorktown there are frequent calls for action 'against the bloody Jacobites and the ejection of the French invaders!' Several prominent landowners here are warning that unless the governor protects them that they won't be paying 'taxes to any Jacobite popinjay!' Narva *Ingria's nobles have backed one of their number called Alexander as the new Grand Duke of Ingria. This follows the assassination of the previous incumbent, Grand Duke Olof, during July of last year when he arrived in Moscow for a visit. Shanghai *The Lunar New Year has been celebrated in style at the Yu Yuan Palace with feasting, fireworks, music and gaiety in abundance. Lord Yea's family was much in evidence along with senior ministers, Mandarins, general-grade officers and senior commanders who came as they were able to enjoy the festivities. Those unable to attend, because they are serving or allocated to a ship or regiment, a special meal was served up at the personal expense of gracious and good Lord Yea. A considerable sum has also been given by Lord Yea to Longhua Temple in Shanghai to distribute to the poor of the Province of Shantung and those in need, as they know best the needs of the faithful people. People being Much Admired by the Best in Société *The Holy Roman Emperor Leopold I *Mihail Racovita, Hospdar Prince Of Moldavia *Lord Yea Of The Shantung Province Of The Heavenly Celestial Manchu Empire *Cardinal Portocarrero Of The Council Of State, Bishop Of Toledo, King Of Spain’S Treasurer *King Louis Xiv Of France, The Sun King *Maharaj-Prince Shrimant Rajaram Of The Maharatas *Roger Martel Of The Honourable West India Company, Spain’S Viceroy Of Africa *King Thalun Toungoo Of Burma Shipping Lists: Being a Reporte on Knowne Shipping Movements *The Dutch great frigate Klein Amsterdamn while on patrol in waters north of Ascension Isle observed a couple of armed Jacobite liners (Good Enterprise and Good Fortune) in company with two English merchant prizes. This intelligence was communicated to Commodore Smallwood of the English Royal Navy who set to find the hostile squadron, which he managed to do and sent two frigates to intercept. *The Jacobite liners proved able sailors and made good their escape, but in their haste to do so had to give up their two prizes. These craft, which turned out to be slavers with their precious cargo still on board each, were thus freed and sent on their way to continue their legal trade. *Three Portuguese merchant vessels carrying sugar are reported missing in the West Indies. *England's Baltic Fleet has set sail from Copenhagen. *The West Indies Fleet (again, of the English Navy) put out from Kingston only to return to the Jamaican port by the end of this month of February accompanied by a dozen French merchant prizes taken on the high seas. Lloyds Lists: Being a Reporte on Knowne Shipping Losses from Causes Unknowne or Knowne *None. Ambassadorial Appointments *Sent by Shantung China to France, Chen Zhi Hui. *Sent by Moldavia to Rumelia, Moise Mihnea. Trade Missions Opened *By Genoa in Paris and Madrid. *By Ottoman Anatolia in Adrianople, Athens, Salonika, and Belgrade. *By Spain in Lisbon, Bahia, St. *Petersburg, Stockholm, Munich, Genoa, Rome, and Venice. Automatically parsed by LGDRParser v1.0 Category:Game 7